Drabble UraShiou , YamaNaki ,dan lain lain
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Isinya hanya modus , gombal , dan semuannya yang kemungkinan membuat pinggang kalian terbang . Author ga tanggung jawab tfw /Warning ada didalam , No Bash k !/ DLDR ! Mind to leave some review ? Chapter 2 update! kedatangan pairing baru yaitu TsuruIchi dan Kogimika
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sekedar gombalan maut dan modus dari Urashima ke Shishiou

Dan sedikit YamaNaki kalau boleh

Warn : Gaje to the max , typo berserakan , abal

Happy reading .

* * *

"Shishiou .." Panggil Urashima pelan

"Apa ?"Jawabnya dan menoleh ke arah Urashima

"Kamu … kok manis banget sih" Lalu Urashima menopang dagunya

"Sampai2 aku diabetes"

/

"Shishiou" Panggil Urashima .

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ladang

"Apasih—" Jawabnya agak jutek

"Kolormu … keliatan .. Helo kiti ya ?" Ucapnya dan menunjuk bagian belakang Shishiou

/

"Urashimaa !" Teriak Shishiou dari kejauhan

"Iya apaa?" Jawab Urashima sambil tersenyum

"A-aano—a-aku—" Ucapnya terbata2

"Hm ? ada apa ? ah shishiou" Muka mereka mendekat , semakin dekat .. dekat .. beberapa senti lagi

Tangan Urashima bergerak menuju bibir Shishiou , lalu tangannya kembaliu ke bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang ada di bibir Shishiou

"Hmm .. Cherry ?"

/

"Shishiou" Panggil Urashima disaat mereka sedang dalam ekspedisi

"Apa?" Balasnya dan menoleh manis menuju Urashima

"Kenapa aku yang mendapat troops emas sementara kau mendapat perungu ?" Tanyanya dan menunjukkan troopsnya

"Entahlah mungkin karena—"

"Karena sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu"

/

"Shishiou!" teriak Urashima dan berlari kecil menuju Shishiou

"Iya kenapaa ?" Jawabnya dan memalingkan mukanya menuju Urashima

"Mau main pocky ?" Urashima mennunjukkan satu tangkai pocky di tangannya

"A-ah- U-urashima apaan sih—"

"Udah ayo main ajaa—" Urashima menggigit bagian coklat pockynya

"Aku ingin bagian yang cokelat.." ucapnya dan memalingkan muka

Urashima melihat ke pockynya lalu membalikkannya

Shishiou pun menggigit pockynya

Urashima gigit lagi

Shishiou gigit lagi

Dan lagi

Lagi

Sampai dua gigitan lagi ..

"U-urashima-" Dengan usil Urashima melanjutkan

Shishiou mematahkan pockynya

/

"MARI KITA CROSSDRESS PARA UKE DISINIIIIIIIIIII-" Teriak saniwa sambil berdiri dan menghantamkan satu kakinya ke meja lalu mengepal tangannya .

Para seme berteriak

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Kalian para uke.." Saniwa menatap tajam sambil men-shaft-kan kepalanya "Ini perintah dan mutlak" Lanjutnya dan menyeringai seram .

\- Besoknya –

"Odoroitaka" Ucap saniwa dan Tsurumaru bersamaan

Lalu Shishiou pun keluar ruangan ganti dengan memakai sepasang baju berbulu yang hanya menutupi dada dan celana pendek—super pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya , juga telinga kucing putih dan ekornya yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis ditambahkan dengan sarung tangan yang membentuk tangan kucing

KURANG DIABETES APA COBA-!? Ehem ..

Yang punya Shishiou bergegas memakaikan bajunya yang bisa dilihat warna biru itu ke Shishiou dan memeluknya . "APA KALIAN LIAT2 !? PEGANG2KU TEBAS KALIAN !" Teriaknya dan semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Shishiou

Modus .

/

Saat di ruang tengah , terlihat Yamanbagiri dan Nakigitsune sedang duduk nggrumpel di bawah kotatsu dikarenakan hawa citadel yang super dingin . Anggap saja sedang musim salju .

"Hei hei hei kaian jangan patah semangat dikarenakan sedang musim dingin—brrr tbh tahun ini sungguh dingin—" Ucap saniwa dan menaruh kotak di kotatsunya . Dan rubah Nakigitsune langsung antusias kebada kotaknya "Aruji sama—apa yang ada didalam kotak itu?" Tanyanya

"Oh ini ? Ahaha tenang saja Kitsune , ini hanya coklat , bukan sebuah kejutan dari Tsuru , aku barusan membelinya" Ucapnya dan tertawa kecil . Lalu saniwa pun membuka kotak tersebut ,, karena penasaran Yamanbagiri mengangkat kepalanya "Aruji sama .. boleh ku minta satu ?" Tanyanya dan menunjuk coklat tersebut , heran iya sama yang namanya coklat itu apa pernah denger cuman belom pernah ngerasain , ucapnya dalam batin

"Aha silahkan" Tangan Yamanbagiri pun mengambil satu coklat di dalam sana . "Ore mo .." Ucap Nakigitsune dan mengambil coklat juga . Mereka berdua makan di saat yang bersamaan , raut muka Nakigitsune menunjukkan biasa2 saja namun rautnya Yamanbagiri berubah . "Aruji sama ini .. kenapa pahit sekali—?" Tanyanya dan menyodorkan coklatnya , lalu Nakigitsune angkat bicara "Melihatku saja sudah terasa manisnya kok"

/

"Shishioouuuu !" Teriak Urashima dari kejauhan

"Ada apaaaa—Urashima—Uh !" Tiba2 Urashima datang dan memeluk pinggang Shishiou , dan tiba2 memegang bibir Shishiou pelan

"Shishiou .. Aku ingin jujur .. Bibirmu sangat menggoda.. Rasanya gemas untuk menyentuhnya dan menciumnya .. Aku menginginkannya" Ucap Urashima sambil tersenyum ikemen aduh mz silau mata saya

"A-a—aa—aaa-a—" Dengan sekali gombal Shishiou jatuh pingsan dengan muka merah— Ssssangat merah

Mari kita beri jempol untuk Urashima Koutetsu sayng pedang wakizashi ini .

—Tbc or end ?

 **おまけ**

Ok mari kita bahas tentang Iwatooshi , sang pedang naginata yang dicari2 kebanyakan saniwa , termasuk saya .

Mari kita bahas soal semangatnya saat perang .

"GAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Teriaknya dan menebas musuh , langsung enam iya , sangat semangat iya … Hanya dengan memakan satu hp iya

Dan toudan lain yang melihat Iwatooshi hanya bisa berucap "Omf iwatooshi srsly"

* * *

Ayayayay ~ wassup everybody KisaKeNN back ~ kali ini masuk fandom tkrb dan yha … saya bikin modus2 gini karena butuh hibura .. Aniway untuk siapapun yang yasashii boleh ya tinggalkan review ? dan mau tbc apa end yha ? hhahah .. KisaKeNN kubur diri bhai .


	2. Chapter 2

Happy reading .

Ah btw di chapter ini ada ship baru , yaitu KogiMika sama TsuruIchi

Yang ga suka mohon pencet tombol back ya ?

/

"Hei hei .. kau tau ini musim apa ?" Tanya Saniwa ke Tsuru yang tengah mengibaskan sebuah kipas ke lehernya . Bersama Ichigo disampingnya yang lagi tepar .

"Aruji dono gila ? sudah jelas musim panas kan zz" Jawabnya agak baper karena emang panas banget . (Lah itu bukannya drabble sebelumnya dingin ? beda musim mb)

"Njing woles lu kira gue siapa .. ehem .." Saniwa berhenti berbicara sejenak dan dengan sigap ia berkata "Gimana kalo kita semua pergi ke pantai !?" Tanya saniwa dengan volume yang ditinggikan .

Lalu Hirano dan Maeda tiba2muncul dari balik pintu . "Aruji sama !? kita akan ke pantai !?" Tanyanya semangat , sangat semangat .

"Yah karena kalian sudah berkerja keras untuk citadelku .. kenapa tidak ?" Jawab gadis kecil berumur 12 itu sambil tersenyum . "Yatttaaaa !" Teriak mereka berdua dan langsung pergi melesat , sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan .

*sampai di pantai*

47 pedang , ada yang om2 , ada yang shota2 , ada yang caqepnya luar biasa , dan 1 saniwa , menjadi perhatian seluruh penjuru pantai . Saniwa melirik , seperti biasa yang caqep2 dideketin cewek . "Lacur" Ucap saniwa pelan . lol

Saniwa melangkah ke depan , lalu berbalik . "Seperti yang sebelumnya…." Saniwa berdehem(?) lalu dengan seram memasang seringainya . "YANG UKE HARUS PAKE BIKINI HAHAHAHAHAH" Dengan nista saniwa berteriak kencang , para cewek disekitarnya juga berteriak kencang . Yha

Beberapa menit kemudian

Ichi Nii keluar dengan memakai bikini sambil menutupi dadanya . Astaga apa yang terjadi mendadak Tsuru dan Saniwa buta dan darah dari hidung keluar dengan deras .

"ARUJI SAMA !? TSURUMARU DONO!?" Ichi nii hendak berlari menuju mereka berdua namun tuhan lagi baik ya menyandungkan Ichi nii yang tengah berlari lalu jatuh ..

Tepat diatas Tsuru

/

Urashima tengah membuka laptop arujinya , sedang mendengarkan lagu dari girlband terkenal bernama Muze , judulnya "Popularest(?) baby"

Lalu Shishiou yang tengah berjalan sempat melihat Urashima sekilas , lalu menongolkan kepalanya ke pintu . "Urashima ? kau sedang dengar apa ?"

Merasa terpanggil ia copot headset milik saniwa lagi , dan menolehkan kepalanya . "Oh ini .. kata saniwa enak lagunya , apa sih itu .. Muze lagi terkenal loh ,, eh shishiou sini sini~" Urashima melambaikan tangannya agar Shishiou mendekat

Setelah mendekat Urashima balik berkata "Coba dengerin deh , enak loh" Sishiou pun mendengarnya . 'Zutto daisuki daisuki (kawaranai) daisuki daisuki ~' Urashima melihat muka Shishiou "Gimana enak kan ?hehe" Dengan cngirannya ia melihat lagi ke laptop

"Yang ini cakep yah ? pirang2 cantik ganteng gimana gitu haha" Katanay sambil menunjuk gambar pirang dikuncur dengan mata emerland .

'oh gitu .. ntar malem awas aja lo ya'

/

"Ani ue" Panggil Mikazuki yang melihat kakaknya , Kogitsunemaru yang telah tertidur pulas . "Malam ini jadi kan ..?" Tanyaya pelan yang masih tidak terjawab

"Umh .." Suara Kogitsunemaru keluar walaupun dia belum sadar . "ngh .." Mikazuki masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat2 , memastikan tidak aka nada yang masuk .

Sesaat Tsurumaru melihat Mikazuki yang masuk ke dalan kamar Kogitsunemaru pun megap2 mulutnya dan dengan rese berlari di koridor , padahal sudah di ingatkan jangan berlari , tapi masa bodo yang penting saniwa .

"ARRUJJJIII SAMAAAAA" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke danau . "Ah bango ?kena—" Belom selesai ia berbicara , tiba2 tangannya ditarik "CEPAT IKUT !"

Sampai di depan kamar Kogitsunemaru

"A.. anh .. ngghh ! mh , a-aniu—ahhn ~!" Anjir itu berdua ngapain di kamar kok ambigu , piker saniwa . "Tsuru . Cepat geb—" "Nghhah~ Ani ue lebih cepaat ~" "rak"

Siaga . Tsurumaru siap menggebrak pintu meski saniwa nggak enak juga bakal keluar duit buat pintunya , dasar matre .

DUAAK !

"Hyah !" Pekik MIkazuki yang pintunya tiba2 dibobol .

Oh ya . 2 lelaki di dalam kamar , baju dibuka , keringetan , yang satu ditindih , yang satu pegangin punggung

"Ngapain kalian" Tanya saniwa

"Nushi sama aku hanya memijat Mikazuki agar punggungnya nggak encok pas sortie besok" Belom selesai "Agar aku dikasih makan whiskas juga"

/

"Shishioou !" Urashima berjalan mendekat ke shishiou dan tiba2 lagi memeluk pinggangnya .

Dengan gentle ia memegang dagunya shishou dan bertanya "Kenapa aku pelihara Kamekichii?"

"Goblok mana gue tau—ehm maaf , kenapa—?"

"Karena aku sayang kamu" Ciuman tipis mendarat di bibir shishiou

/

"Shishoou~!" Panggil Urashima dengan menggendong Kamekichii di tangannya

"Apa ?" Jawabnya dan menoleh ke arah Urashima dengan bg blink2 serasa surga

"Kata kamu aku lebih sayang Kamekichii atau kamu?" Tanyanya dan melihat tepat kea rah Shishiou . Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdegup

"Ahn .. ng .. ann .. Kamekichii ?" Jawabnya gugup dan garuk belakang kepala

"Jadi kamu mau lebih disayang daripada Kamekichii ?" Sip Shishiou pingsan

/

"Eh shishiou .." Pangil Urashima yang tengah duduk di sampingnya "Nue itu .. buat apaan sih ?" Tanyanya yang di setiap drabble kerjaannya nanya terus /y

"Oh Nue ? ini .. dia buat pembawa keberuntungan makanya sering banget aku dipakein jadi lider haha" Jawabnya dan mengelus Nuenya

"Hah ngapain ?" Urashima Tanya lagi "Apanya yang ngapain ?" Shishiou balik tanya

"Ngapain masih dibawa segala ? kan kamu udah beruntung punya aku tau" Urashima merangkak dan menindih Shishiou "Hehe"

/

"Ichigo! Main yuk !" Teriak Tsuru saat Ichi nii tengah berada di lading

"Main apa ? Tsurumaru –dono ?" Tanyanya dan memiringkan kepala . Oh god I can die peacefully now

"Mainin hatimu

/

"Yamanbagiri kun …." Panggil Nakigitsune saat mereka berdua tengah berada di area hutan

"Ya ?" Jawab makhluk hijaban itu dan menolehkan mukanya . "Kenapa kamu pake Hijab terus sih ?" Tanya Nakigitsune sambil memiringkan kepalanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya

"Kenapa Tanya ? kan aku pengen jadi pendamping hidupmu yang solehah" Jawabnya yang sukses besar membuat Nakigitsune menjatuhkan topengnya

/

Ayayaya kembali dengan KisaKen dengan updatenya ~ sebagian gombal disini dibantu oleh teman Kenn yang namanya disamarkan ~ karena y emang harus . Makasih aja y

Ok gitu aja bhai , oh ya .. mind to leave some review ?


End file.
